Connor Tanaka
Appearance Connor is a very tall male, with lighter olive skin, almost matching up to Steve in darkness. His deep brown hair, often percieved as chocolate, is very fluffy in texture, wavy, messy, and goes down into the centre of his eyes. His optics have a case of heterochromia iridium, in which they are of two different colours, his right eye being blue, and left eye being crimson. In other AUs, his eyes are iridescent. This is why his aura is of different colours. Connor's best features on his body are his pectoralis major, abdomen, and his overall back muscles. Connor often wears simple button up shirts that contrast his skin (i.e, gold, white, jade, etc.), though is sometimes seen wearing hoodies instead. He likes to wear cargos, or baggy jeans, and occasionally shorts. The way he chooses his clothing is by going to his closet and picking the first thing that he sees. When wearing the school uniform, he often doesn't do anything special with it. Connor likes to wear a plain undershirt beneath the white top, and the black pants. Connor often forgets to fix his tie, so he leaves it hanging haphazardly. His fighting costume is a two-toned gold and black jacket that is partially unzipped. He has two belts (for carrying ammunition) that are red and blue. His pants are black, with one gray band around the right leg. His sneakers are a deep gray, with a side compartment for even more ammunition. His weapon is based off of an FN FAL , and he carries it around using a holster on his back. This is the same costume he wore in the Tournament in which the Ultimate Team all participated in (with the exception of the weaponry related items). Personality Connor is seen as a fairly kind person, very willing to help out the other side regardless of tensions. Due to his caring personality, he is often perceived with a smile on his face. This side of him, though, leads to be light headed and even naive at times. This is often tested by the asshole-ish tendencies of his friends. He is an avid animal/ Pokemon lover, with respect to his roots often being surrounded by the wild. When approached by young, wild Pokemon in the forest with Krystal, he halted the idea of catching them since they still hadn't enjoyed enough freedom. Connor also has a wide variety of snacks, almost always having one on hand or pocket. His love for them might be perceived as 'out of hand' when he sang 'A Thousand Years' and 'I Will Always Love You' to a bag of chips and gummy worms. He truly cares for those around him, especially his romantic interests, such as Krys. Connor brings her food when he is sure Krys hadn't eaten, or missed a meal. He even searches for Krys when she isn't where she most likely is (I.e, game room on Thursday, etc.) And has no excuse to be gone. Connor even consoled her while she cried due to insecurities and graduation. He is extremely flustered around her, especially when they first shared an almost kiss. Connor, though, manages to keep this mostly in-tact. Relationships Krystal Peridot The lover that keeps cockblocking him Snacks-chan: Snacks-chan is like his daughter. But he eats them (no this is not vore). Pokemon Team *Noibat *Goodra *Hydregion *Dragonair *Flygon *Salamence *Kingdra *Garchomp *Latios Trivia *Other than Mikasa, he is the only straight person in the series. *A side thought was that instead of Connor being in Team TCKS, Neil would take his place *The artist herself stated that his hair is difficult to draw digitally. *Connor's Pokemon Motif is a Salamence, which pays tribute to his heterochromia *His character was mainly based off of Nagisa , Makoto , and Kisumi from Free!, while other tributes of his character came from Musrasakibara from Kuroko no Basuke, and Shinomiya Natsuki from Uta no Prince Sama Category:Ultimate Team Category:Male Character